Dōsame Hoshigaki
}} Dōsame Hoshigaki (銅サメ 干柿, Hoshigaki Dōsame) is a shinobi from Kirigakure and the current captain of the ANBU black ops. Before his tenure as a captain, he was a skilled member of Kirigakure ANBU's Hunter-nin squad. During his time with the hunter-nin organization he was a student of one of their most respected and senior members, Ao. After his former master Ao retired from the hunter-nin squad, he left the organization soon after, joining the main branch of Kirigakure’s Anbu. His name became well known throughout the land of water, due to his skills and expertise as a skilled hunter-nin. Because of his loyalty and dedicated towards the hidden mist village, he was given the position of captain among the Anbu, becoming the current leader of Kirigakure’s Anbu branch. At one time during his life, he was also chosen as a candidate to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, due to his exceptional sword skills, but instead of joining the group he chose to purse a different path. He is one of kirigakure’s most accomplished shinobi and as a result has gained quite the reputation, he is known by the moniker Reaper of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの死神, Kirigakure no Shinigami), because of his status as a swordsmanship master, and is also known as the Undertaker (葬儀屋, Sōgi-ya) within the Anbu. He is also a distant relative of Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and a former member of the infamous Akatsuki organization. Appearance Dosame is a tall, muscular man, in his thirties. One of his most noticeable features is his short green hair, which is kept in a swept back style. The way he styles his hair, gives it a fuller and thicker appearance. Another one of his physical traits is the amount of scars he has on his body, most of which he received from previous battles. The most noticeable one is on his chest, which is a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. He has brown coloured eyes, although there is a scar running down his left eye, he doesn’t usually open that eye, which suggests that it may have been injured or lost during a previous battle. As a result of intense training, he has developed a strong and muscular body, he is strong enough to carry a sword as large as Hiramekarei, without much difficulty. His standard attire consists of a long, open dark-green coat, closed around his waist by a red sash, and wears his forehead protector around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat, he also wears dark green pants, along with black boots. Dosame’s shirt varies from time to time, but he consistently wears dark green trousers tucked inside black boots. Sometimes he will also wear a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. During his time as a hunter-nin, he sported the standard outfit of the village, complete with a flak jacket and forehead protector. Personality Dosame is depicted as a stern, serious, and patient individual. He is not one to show emotions and usually keeps himself at a distance. He is more of an observer than a talker, and will speak only when required too, as such he is content with silently observing the situation at hand. As captain of the Anbu black ops, he takes his job seriously, and expects others to do the same; he has strict policy of never letting an intended target escape, and will take any means necessary to capture the target, even if it means outright killing them. This shows he is willing to get his hands dirty, and do things most people would not be able to. He can also be extremely intimidating, scaring those around him with just a glare. Despite his hard-edged personality, he has strong leadership skills and a sense of reasoning. Before performing a task, he takes the time to thoroughly prepare himself, and is not one to head into battle without a proper plan or strategy. He follows his duties without question and will stop at nothing until the given task is finished. He has shown greatly loyalty towards the hidden mist village, being one of their most reliable and respected shinobi. The Mizukage had enough faith to place him as leader of the current Anbu black ops, when the previous one was killed in battle. She trusts him enough to make him one of her body guards, whenever she needs to venture out of the village, in order to attend important meetings. According to his comrades, Dosame has a hidden side to his personality that not many people are aware of, he loves to fight, despite his reserved personality when faced with an opponent, and he seems to change, turning into a true ninja of the hidden mist, one dedicated to utterly obliterating his opponent. It has also been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent, though he tends to keep this under control. For most of the time he has an overall good control of his emotions, it is only under special circumstances that he expresses himself, he is quick to anger in the face of betrayal, and does not tolerate those who betray their villages for their own selfish purposes. Dosame possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to accurately gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how he can easily see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies; this is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished hunter-nin. He also seems to have an eye for talent, as he acknowledges Reiko Himegami, as a fellow swordsman and believes that she truly is deserving of her title as a member of the seven swordsman of the mist. He will also compliment opponents who are strong enough to fight against him in battle. Background Before becoming the leader of the Anbu Black Ops, Dosame was a member of the Anub sub-faction, known as the hunter-nin or as they referred to it the undertaker squad. During his time with the hunter-nin squad, he studied under its senior captain, Ao, an accomplished shinobi who fought in the fourth shinobi world war. Dosame developed most of his potential while being part of this group, along with the guidance he received from Ao. He was in charge of a small unit of hunters, given the task of hunting down criminal shinobi from the hidden mist, as well as other countries. Aside from this not much is known about his time with the Hunter-nin squad. Sometime after his mentor Ao retired from the hunter-nin organization, Dosame left as well, aiming to become an active member of Anbu’s main branch. He was already an accomplished ninja by the time he entered the main branch, his reputation became even greater, as he participated in further ninja missions. Several years later, he was made the captain of the Anbu black ops, when his superior was killed during an assignment, which involved the Jinchuriki of the Three Tailed Giant Turtle, Yue Kurayami. As captain of the Anbu he was given the task of hunting down the jinchuriki, something which his former superior was unable to do, due to his unfortunate death at the hands of the rouge shinobi, Yue. In order to capture the host of the three tails, Dosame along with a small unit of Anbu hunters were sent after Yue, sometime later they were able to locate the jinchuriki, as they were about to apprehend him a battle ensued, during which many members of the platoon were killed, only three people survived from the entire group, which included Dosame. As Yue was backed into a comer, he had no choice but to unleash the three tails upon the unsuspecting squad, the tailed beast went on a rampage, destroying anything that stood in its path. Dosame and the other two remaining survivors had no choice but to retreat, due to the injuries they suffered while trying to capture the beast. Despite his failure to capture Yue, he vowed that one day he would capture the rouge jinchuriki host. Sometime later he was approached by the Fifth Mizukage, Kasumi Tōketsu, who commended him for his act of loyalty to Kirigakure. Because of his loyalty and dedication towards the village she presented him with the sword, Hiramekarei, which once belonged to Chōjūrō, a former member of the seven swordsman of the mist. Dosame accepted the sword without hesitation and once again vowed to protect the mizukage with his life. Abilities As captain of the Anbu Black Ops, Dosame has complete and total control over the day to day on-goings of the Anbu, including the sub-faction group called the Hunter-Nin. He is a man known for his great leadership skills, being able to give out rational and well thought out decision, to all of those who work within the organization. As captain he has a huge responsibility of protecting the hidden mist village and its interest from within the shadows. He is also required to take on more difficult missions which regular shinobi are incapable of handling, these missions involves tracking down higher-class criminals, as well as bringing them back to Kiri either dead or alive, although it depends on how powerful the intended target is. Even then Dosame is not one to back down and does his missions without a hint of fear, he has a well-established track record within the Anbu, rarely finding a difficult hunting mission, despite the fact he is required to go up against powerful rouge shinobi. As an elite member of the Hidden Mist’s Anbu, Dosame is a highly skilled tracker and has years’ worth of experience in tracking rouge shinobi, this give him an advantage against those he is required to hunt down, since he has a good understanding on how the criminal mind works and can uses his knowledge to figure out his targets habits and patterns. His skills and abilities have earned him the recognition of the Mizukage, as well as various shinobi from the village, and have gained a reputation as being considered to be one of Kiri’s most accomplished and talented ninja. The fact that he was also chosen to be a body guard to the Mizukage is evidence that his he is quite a powerful shinobi. He is also shown using shark summons, using them for a variety of purposes in battle, such as attacking, distracting, and overwhelming an enemy, he can also use them for sending messages to allies. Sealing Techniques :Main Article: Sealing Techniques As expected of an Anbu captain, Dosame has high level knowledge and skill when using sealing and cursed based jutsu. Dosame has placed a specific seal on every member of the Anbu, this seal apparently prevents them from giving out top secret information to enemies. Should an Anbu member speak openly about Kirigakure and its activities, the seal on their bodies will activate and instantly paralyze the member's body. He can also use binding seals on any member of his organization and can dispel them with ease; his main use for the seals is to keep rebellious members in check. He is also show using the Generic Sealing Technique, which allows him to summon a variety of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. He can use the Fire Sealing Method to seal fire into a scroll, this technique allows him to seal, left over fire released techniques used by powerful individuals, within a scroll for future study. With Secret Technique: Sealing Release, Dosame can dispel high level sealing techniques with ease. Kenjutsu Like most mist shinobi, Dosame is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship, having years’ worth of combat experience. His style of swordplay combines brute force with powerful and destructive strikes, which is made possible due to his immense strength. He is quite adept at using a katana and is capable of fighting against multiple high level opponents. As a master swordsman, Dosame is not limited to just using one sword, but is capable of using two or even three at a time, as such he has created his own unique and unorthodox style. He was once chosen as a candidate to join the Seven Swordsman of the Mist because of his swordsmanship skills, but rather than follow the path of a swordsman, he chose to go on a different path, even till this day there is still a position open for him in the group, should he ever decide to join. In addition to his regular swords, Dosame is also the current wielder of a dual-handled sword called the Hiramekarei, which is linked together at the handles by a chain. This particular sword is usually wrapped up in bandages and when released from its confines, the blade releases chakra that he can shape into the form of an enormous hammer. Dosame is strong enough to swing Hiramekarei in its hammer form to send an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall. Nature Transformation :Main Article: Water Release Dosame is also very proficient at using water based ninjtsu, due to his natural affinity towards water chakra, and as a result of his mastery over the water element; Dosame is able to use various high level water based techniques without the need of hands seals. He is well adept in the use of water elemental techniques and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. Many of his water based techniques involves him shaping his Water Release attacks into sharks. Stats Quotes * "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "I am a man of few words, but I let my actions speaks for myself, so you’d be wise to listen." * "A wise man holds his tongue for he is at peace with his own mind, while a fool blurts out what he knows or even worse yet what he does not." Trivia *"Dōsame" means "copper shark", while "Hoshigaki" may mean dried persimmon. *His appearance is based on Roronoa Zoro from the anime/manga series One Piece. *Dōsame's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReSkOBYQ9_k Ties That Bind by Alter Bridge] *According to the author: **Dōsame's hobbies are fishing, swimming, and training. **Dōsame wishes to fight against Yue Kurayami and Reiko Himegami. **Dōsame's favorite foods are white rice and prawn, while his least favorite food is anything spicy. **Dōsame's has completed 775 official missions in total: 105 D-rank, 155 C-rank, 310 B-rank, 130 A-rank, 75 S-rank. **Dōsame's favourite phrase is "I am a natural born hunter" (私は生まれながらのハンターです, Watashi wa Umarenagara no Hantādesu). Category:Male Category:ANBU Category:Kirigakure Category:Hunter-nin